


The Eater of Time

by magicsparkles



Series: Fun and Games [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arrested, Breaking Out Of Prison, Bum Squeezing, Escape, F/M, Foreplay, Mistakes, Prison, Prisoners, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Suspense, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and The Doctor accidentally land on a planet where time travel is illegal. The TARDIS is seized and they have to get it back, or it could mean the destruction of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eater of Time

Rose must have smuggled some of those aphrodisiac blueberries from Wallervia because she had been following The Doctor around the TARDIS all morning trying to pinch him on the bum. She had that feisty look in her eyes like she was the predator and he was her prey. 

He swiftly avoided her maneuvers, acting as if he didn't want this, but the grin on his face told otherwise. He let her get one nip in and yelped when she hit a sensitive spot. “Rose! Stop it!” He giggled and flipped around, his back to the control panel.

“I can't help it. You have a fine arse,” she said lustfully and pressed against him pinning him against the controls. She began planting kisses on his chest, up to his neck and face.

The Doctor submitted with a sigh and entwined his fingers around her, enclosing his lips with hers and feeling around with his tongue.

While he was distracted, Rose reached around grabbing his bum cheeks and gave them a nice squeeze.

The Doctor jolted in surprise and felt something budge behind his back. “Oh. Something moved.” He said looking into Rose's sensual eyes.

Rose nodded, still aroused and trailed her finger down to below his waistline, drawing a conclusion she hoped was the right one.

“No, I mean something actually moved. We're moving.” The time rotor was pumping up and down, indicating they were on their way to somewhere unknown.

Rose looked disappointed. Her desires dashed. “Now look what you've gone and done.” She bit her lip guiltily.

“You did it. Couldn't have picked a better place for foreplay could you?” The Doctor retorted.

“So we're gonna start arguin' again yeah?”

The Doctor just ignored her. He had no idea where the TARDIS was taking them, and he had forgotten to put her on lock. They really could be anywhere in time and space. Ah well, another adventure was another adventure, and he had to admit he was excited about the prospect of discovering some place new.

The Doctor heard the tell-tale signs of landing. “Come on Rose!” He called. “Let's see where we've wound up this time.”

Rose was still somewhat unhappy the fornication had not really gone anywhere, but nonetheless followed his lead.

Had in fact The Doctor known where they would have actually landed, he would have changed course automatically to get as far away from the place as possible. It was a mistake he dared not to make. A mistake that had about a 1 in 3.64782 billion chance of happening.  
The Doctor swung the TARDIS door open. They were in the middle of an empty plain and face to face with half a dozen angry looking strangers with pointy mechanical sticks. 

The Time Lord pored them over. Amphibian-like feet and hands, slimy skin, fanged overbite … “Oh.” He mouthed silently. And suddenly his brain was screaming at him to get back in the TARDIS as quick as a jackrabbit. Unfortunately, his motor skills couldn't keep up with his rapid cycling cortex and just as he was starting to pull on Rose's arm to get back to safety, one of the growling aliens wearing a wrist band turned a nozzle on it.

An invisible gas poured out, which the Doctor mistakenly already inhaled. He heard a thud behind him. He looked down through increasingly hazy vision. Rose was already down. Unconscious. It took longer to affect him, but fortunately he knew it was harmless. Just a sleeping gas. He began to feel his hearts slowing down and the black edges of unconsciousness closing in on him. His legs began feeling rubbery and no longer able to keep him upright, so he decided to just have a lie and let himself fall to the ground. He would have a strict word with these guys when he woke up.

 

The Doctor awoke a few hours later. He sat up slowly, groaning with a pounding head. That sleeping gas packed a punch. He blinked blearily until his eyes came into focus and took in his surroundings.

Four walls on all sides, bars in the front ... he was in a cell. A rather primitive one at that. He always wondered how the Bromixans could be so relatively technologically advanced in one sense, but entirely primitive in another. He checked his brown coat pocket. Sonic screwdriver was still there. They didn't even bother to search his pockets? Well, the Bromixans were always an impulsive lot too. More into brute strength and action over intellectual contemplation, and that might actually work in their favour. He could make short work of the lock, he was sure. The guards outside might be a different matter. There was a fishy odour permeating the air. He could tell a lot of bodies had been holed up in here. The cell was certainly not cleaned very often. How unsanitary. There were no facilities, just a ratty old mattress set upon a metal frame in the back corner. 

Then he remembered. _Rose!_ They got her too. He knew the gas was harmless to Time Lords and he was pretty certain the same was true for humans, but he had to be sure.

He saw her sitting with her back against the wall behind him, knees up to her chest. She was awake too. He quickly went over next to her and sat down beside her. Her eyes were droopy, like she could really use a cup of coffee, but there was a hint of something more in them. Perhaps a tinge of shame?

The Doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hello Rose. How are you feeling?”

“Groggy. And I've got a headache,” she muttered.

“It will wear off soon. You were hit by a sleeping a gas. So was I.”

Rose glanced around the cell. “What happened? Where are we? We're not in prison are we?” She said becoming more alert.

“Maybe. Actually, this may just be a holding cell until they decide on what to do with us. I'm not exactly sure because I've never been imprisoned on Bromixia before.”

The Doctor was going way too fast without taking the time to stop and explain. He always did that. OK first things first. “Bromixia?” Rose asked.

“That's this planet, which we had the terrible misfortune of landing on. Very unlucky I'd say. Do you know what the odds of landing on this planet are? They're infinitesimally small, that's what they are. I really must deprogram those coordinates once we're through here...”

He was doing it again. She reached out and covered his hand with her warm hand. “Doctor. I don't understand. Have we done something wrong? Why have we been imprisoned?”

“Oh.” The Doctor said clearing his throat. “Well you see, the Bromixans are kinda sorta anti-time travel. Well, more than sorta, they hate time travel, and time travellers especially so. It's illegal for a time traveller to land on this planet. It's funny, isn't it? Of all the planets, we'd land here.” He turned to look at Rose with that big silly grin.

Rose didn't think it was so funny. She pressed her hands against her face groaning. “This is my fault isn't it?”

The Doctor grew more serious and wrapped his arms around her body. “Oh no. No Rose. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. It's all right. I'll get us out of here.” He consoled. 

The Bromixans hated time travel and The Doctor respected that, and he had made sure to avoid this planet. He didn't dare even get close to it. The fact that they had landed here accidentally was really all just a fluke. He just needed to plan a diversion and then they would get out and get back to the TARDIS and … where was the TARDIS? Oh right, they probably took her into custody, and yet he could still sense her somewhere nearby...

The Doctor shot up. “Rose, I have an idea. Stay right there. Not that you could really go anywhere,” he chuckled.

She just nodded silently.

He would try talking first. Maybe if he asked politely, maybe if he apologised and told the guard it was all just a big mistake, he would let him have his little blue box back, and they could skip out of here. 

The Doctor pressed his face up against the bars and peered out. There were elevated walkways bordering the complex. They looked to be on the second level. Unfortunately, he couldn't see much beyond that without leaving the cell, but a passing guard did catch his attention, so he hollered to him. “Oi! You! With the face! I want to ask you something!”

The guard turned around promptly at the sound and headed towards the captive Time Lord. Good. One step taken care of. The Bromixan fixated on the prisoner with a glare. He had his pointy stick at the ready for a possible altercation.“What do you want?”

The Doctor put on his friendliest face. “Hi there. There seems to be some misunderstanding here. You see, we didn't mean to land here and we're reeally terribly sorry about that. If you could just let us go, we'll leave peacefully. No harm done --”

Fang face just grunted and shook his head. “I'm under orders that you're to stay here until the administrator decides what to do with you, and I can assure you no such criminal offence goes unpunished. I'd start getting comfortable here were I you, for you're likely in for a long stay.” 

The guard started to turn away, but The Doctor stopped him. “Wait! But what's become of my ship? Where is it?”

The guard turned back looking increasingly impatient. “The blue box?”

The Doctor nodded.

“It's been confiscated. It's about to be sacrificed very soon to The Eater of Time in The Pit.”

The Doctor really didn't like the sound of that. “Eater of Time? What's that?”

“Our Goddess. The Lady of Wings and Stone.”

The Doctor froze. _It can't be. Can it?_ But how in the whole bloody universe did they acquire one of them!? A Weeping Angel. A flare of urgency fired up in The Doctor's soul. He gripped the cell bars hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Leaning forward close enough to smell the guard's putrid breath, his words came on fierce and commanding, “No! You can't sacrifice my ship to the 'Eater of Time.' You think time travel is bad!? Try the destruction of the entire universe! Which is what you'll be responsible for if you don't let me out of here!”

In fact, The Doctor wasn't sure whether or not that was true. Either way, it was still very bad. Letting a Weeping Angel get a hold of the TARDIS would be disastrous for all parties. If they were lucky, the Angel's feeding frenzy on the time energy stored in his ship would simply cause the planet to implode. Ordinarily, he had little to worry about seeing as under normal circumstances his ship would be locked and therefore safe and protected. There was no way for an Angel to get in. But before they even had a chance to escape this godforsaken planet, the TARDIS had been left completely vulnerable at the mercy of the Bromixans and Rose and The Doctor with the only keys – he couldn't stress the seriousness of the situation any more.

But it appeared to fall on deaf ears as the guard thrust his mechanical stick forward between the bars striking The Doctor right in the shoulder. He yelped in surprise at a sudden electrical shock and stumbled backward a few steps. “Keep back prisoner!” The guard ordered.

The Time Lord scowled back, clearly displeased and rubbed at his shoulder. “Ow! Now that was just rude.”

_Idiots. They never listen. Not when it really matters._ But The Doctor already conceded this round was a loss. Talking wasn't going to get anywhere. He had to rethink this whole scenario now that a Weeping Angel was involved. They really couldn't waste any time. They had to get out. Now. 

The Doctor went ahead with step two of a more modified plan. “Fine,” he said more calmly. “But the least you could do is bring us some food and drink perhaps?”

Fangs grunted, but gave a slight nod before marching off. Good. That should keep him occupied for a little while. The Doctor only hoped it would give them enough time.

It was then that Rose stood up and crept over to The Doctor. “What's he talking about? Eater of Time?”

He twirled around towards his love and cupped her cheeks. “Rose. I'm going to need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?”

There was a worried look in those soft brown eyes, and if he was worried then how could she not be worried too? But she simply nodded in confirmation. 

The Doctor swallowed, ready to give her the low down.“There's a Weeping Angel somewhere out there...”

“What's a Weeping Angel?” Rose interrupted.

“All you really need to know is it can't get the TARDIS or there will be devastating consequences. The Weeping Angels, they feed off of time energy. Look like statues they do. Like you might find say in a graveyard or a church.”

The Doctor continued. “Now Rose, and here's where you come in, and I'm sorry, but I can't do this alone...”

“What do I have to do?” Rose asked.

“The Angels are quick, but only when they are unobserved. As long as you're keeping your eyes on them they remain quantum locked in a stone form and they can't move. This is where you come in Rose. I need you to keep an eye on the angel quite literally. I'll be busy securing the TARDIS, so I can't do it myself. You'll need to be my eyes Rose. And, this is very important because you have to keep looking at the angel. The moment you blink or look away, the angel will be upon me and the TARDIS and it mustn’t get inside! So, don't blink or take your eyes off of it at any time.”

Rose drew in a deep breath. “OK. Don't blink. But what if my eyes get tired and all dried out?”

“Winking is fine. As long as you got one eye open looking at the angel, it won't move. I'll try to be as quick as I can. Now, we really need to get out of here. The guard is away, but I don't know for how long. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I'll ever be I suppose,” Rose said.

“Good. I'm going to unlock the cell now and we can take a look around to see what we're dealing with. The TARDIS is close I can tell. I can sense her.”

The Doctor approached the cell door and directed his sonic at the lock. It released easily and he pushed the door open. Looking out, he saw the familiar walkways. They wrapped around the building in a square shape. He looked over the railing to what must have been The Pit and … ah! There she was. His poor little blue box was all held down in chains at the edge. But it should have been easy enough to climb down in there. There was no sign of the Angel that he could tell, but it had to be down there somewhere – perhaps hidden away. The Doctor turned to address Rose again.

“OK Rose. The TARDIS is down there in the Pit, but I don't see the Angel yet. However, as soon as I do I'm going to send you a signal for you to start watching.”

He formed two circles with both hands between his thumb and index finger and held them up to his eyes like imaginary binoculars. On any other day, Rose would find the gesture highly amusing, but not on a day like today which was possibly a matter of life or death.

“Look for that.”

For the first time since they arrived, Rose began feeling herself trembling with anxiety. This was really happening. It really was up to her to keep The Doctor safe, and if the guard came back with her out there in the open... “OK,” She said finally. “But please hurry.”

Her handsome Time Lord stroked her arm reassuringly. “You'll do fine. Know why?” There was no pause letting her respond. His lips spread in that bright wide grin. “Because, you, Rose Tyler, are brilliant and I love you. I'll be back to come get you.” He gave her peck on the cheek before letting her go, leaving her there alone.

Rose let her hand float there in the air still reaching out towards his vanishing form. “I love you too.” She whispered.

 

_Weeping Angels. Of all the things in the universe, it had to be that._ The Doctor thought to himself as he followed the walkway around a corner. They called it their “Goddess.” He supposed anything which served to dispose of time travellers and their machines would be worthy of the Bromixans' worship. Just how many sacrifices had been made here? Well, his TARDIS was not about to join the unfortunate ones. Not if he could help it.

The Doctor positioned himself until he was directly above the TARDIS. His ship was actually going to help him climb down. Swinging a leg over the railing, and the gripping onto it with both hands, he hung and dropped with a thud onto the ship's roof. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. Stroking the ship's surface lovingly he whispered, “Sorry girl.”

There was still no sign of an Angel yet, but it had to be down there. He glanced back up at Rose to see she hadn't moved, just focused intently on him. She was watching him closely for the signal he had instructed her to look for. Well, she didn't have to worry just yet.

The Doctor checked the chains wrapped around the TARDIS. “We'll get these off you old girl.” But before he had the chance to slide down, his ears perked up at a noise. A grinding of gears started up and a platform was rising up just across from him close to fifteen feet away. He could see the stony head emerge first with cold pupiless eyes, and then the wings. His hearts skipped a beat. 

His instinct was to keep his eyes on the Angel, but this was Rose's job and he had to hand the task over to her. He really hoped she was up for it, but he had faith in her. Despite his new fears he had to look away, if only for a second to send Rose the signal. OK. _Here goes. It's up to you now Rose._

 

Rose caught sight of The Doctor's imaginary binoculars and immediately turned her attention on the Angel. It had looked harmless enough. Just an ordinary statue of an angel, but she knew that was far from the truth. Already since The Doctor had looked away it had moved a couple of feet off the platform towards the Time Lord. They really were fast like he said.

Rose focused hard on not blinking and fixing her gaze on the statue locking it in place. She momentarily worried about getting tired or accidentally slipping up, causing the Angel to catch up to The Doctor before he could get out in time and it would be all her fault. But she stopped that thought from gaining legs and kept staring. Soon they would be free and it would all be over. Then they could get out of this wretched place.

_CRASH!_

The sound of a tray, bowls of mush, and cups of water clattered to the floor. The noise startled Rose into forgetfulness, thoughtlessly shifting her attention away from the Angel and onto a very angry looking guard.

“What are you doing out!” The Bromixan shouted, and before she knew it, the guard rushed at her, tackling her to the ground. 

Sheer panic overwhelmed the human as she thrashed and screamed, beating on him and struggling to get away. “NOOO--” she tried to yell, but was cut off by a punch to the stomach that knocked the wind out of her. _They were doomed. They were both doomed._ With one last effort Rose kicked out with a foot at the beast's jowls before collapsing. She hoped it was enough.

 

The Doctor had just been severing the last of the chains with his sonic. Everything had been going smoothly when he heard a scuffle from above and screaming. Distractedly and without thinking, he looked up. His hearts sank. Rose was struggling and trying to fight off the guard. _Oh no. The guard found her._ He watched as she kicked out, knocking the Bromixan unconscious. Rose just lay there trying to catch her breath.

And then the Time Lord realised, neither of them were watching the Angel. Turning his head back, he nearly had a double cardiac arrest. It was just inches from his face, all sharp teeth bared and claws out like it was ready to spring.

The Doctor slowly pushed open the door to the TARDIS, keeping terror filled eyes ahead of him on the viciously hungry stony assassin. Backing himself inside, he swiftly shut the door and locked it. He heard banging on the walls. At least the Weeping Angel couldn't get in. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. Far too close. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

The banging stopped and The Doctor quickly checked the monitor. Already the Angel was turning its attention on Rose, and she was completely unaware. He set the TARDIS immediately into flight mode. Flying his ship like you would an airplane was never an easy task, but it was the best and quickest option he had. “Hang on Rose! I'm coming to get you!”

 

Rose carefully got to her feet still in a daze. The Bromixan guard lay at her feet motionless like a limp fish. She had not expected that altercation. The Doctor was wrong about how long he was going to take. She had taken her eyes off for far too long and now, now she was afraid of what she might see. Was The Doctor OK? She wasn't actually sure what the Angel would have done to him or the TARDIS. As usual, he conveniently left that information out. Well, if he was still alive, she would just have to knock some sense into him. 

To her horror, what she did see was not the lifeless body of The Doctor, no, the Weeping Angel had made its way up onto the walkway just in front of her! It was reaching out menacingly as if it wanted to claw her eyes out. Her breath caught in her throat in a whimper. She dared not move or close her eyes. Suddenly the prison complex felt much smaller, as if invisible walls were closing in on her. She was paralysed with fear. 

She didn't even bother to turn her head when she caught a whirring spinning blue object in her peripheral vision. Nor did she budge when she heard the TARDIS door fly open. She heard her Time Lord call out to her in a faraway voice, “Rose! Take my hand! It's OK!”

But it wasn't OK. If she looked away, if she reached out for him, The Weeping Angel would surely have her in its grasp and she had no idea what it would mean for her, but she got the impression it had to be something horrible. The Doctor had told her to never take her eyes off the creature, so she remained frozen in place having a staring contest with the stone demon disguised as an angel. She didn't think she could move even if she wanted to.

“It's OK Rose.” The Doctor repeated. “I promise. Just take my hand and you'll be safe.”

She could see the flexing of fleshy fingers out of the corner of her eye. Maybe she could trust The Doctor. He was her Doctor and she loved him and he loved her and he would never let anything bad happen to her. He always knew the right thing to do. His words were coaxing, like a warm security blanket ready to envelop her, and that's all she wanted, to be in his arms and away from this dreadful place. Rose released a breath she had been holding in and without turning her head, she dared to lift an arm towards the voice.

“That's it Rose.” The Doctor said. “Reach!”

Rose stretched her arm out as far as it would go and felt a cold hand pull her up and swing her round into the coral control room. She heard the doors shut behind her and a panting Doctor. Rose sprung up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body like it had been ages since she'd last seen him.

The Doctor caressed her hair as she embraced him. “We're safe now.”

“I was so scared.” Rose heaved.

“I know. I was too. It's not every day you have to out race an Angel.”

The Doctor suddenly stepped away. He almost forgot. Rose had taken quite a beating from that guard, but at least she had won the fight. He checked her over to make sure wasn't seriously injured. He could easily take her to the infirmary to fix her all up if that were the case, but fortunately it wasn't necessary. Some bruising here and there, but she was otherwise fine. And yet, he was frowning. His little pink and yellow human was fragile. She hadn't completely escaped from harm and if he had been a second off, he could have lost her for good. He tried to hide the lingering fear on his face and simply said, “Let's get out of here,” before throwing the lever forward.

 

Back in the time vortex, where they decided to stay for the moment, Rose and The Doctor had been having a quiet moment in their bedroom. The TARDIS had created their own room for them a few months back quite graciously when they acknowledged that they had both been going steady for long enough. 

The Doctor was consumed by a mixture of emotions as they laid back in relaxed positions on the bed. “I'm sorry you got hurt.” He uttered.

“You're sorry? I got us into this mess.” Rose countered.

The Doctor shook his head. “No Rose, it was an accident. I told you. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, I've made sure it doesn't happen again.”

Rose sighed in resignation, but changed the subject. “That Angel. What really happens if it gets you? You said it feeds off time energy, but what does that mean?”

The Doctor rolled over on his side facing away from his lover. As if that would block out the question he was so reluctant to answer.

Rose wasn't going to let this one slide. She tapped at his back insistently. “What happens Doctor? After all this time we've spent together, it's all right to be honest with me.”

The Doctor could sense her intense brown eyes from behind, burning into him. He rolled back on his back and sighed. “If the Angel had touched you Rose...if it had touched you, you would have been sent back in time and I wouldn't have been able to get you back.”

“Oh,” was all Rose said back.

“And that very well could have happened. I was so close to losing you and --”

Rose cut him off. “But I'm here aren't I? We're fine aren't we? There's no sense in worryin' over 'what ifs' is there?” She planted a kiss on his cheek, hoping to wipe his worries clean in that one symbol of affection.

The Doctor smiled warmly. “You're right.” He curled up closer to her, inhaling her sweet scent, and words were unimportant at the moment as he dove into her swirling around those curves and melting into her flesh. With his sweet Rose inside him he felt amazing, and the last of his anxieties were beginning to fade away.

Sweat was streaking down his forehead and Rose pulled out, as a thought occurred to her. “Those Bromixans, they're not going to find us are they? I mean I did knock out one of their guards, and we did just break out of prison.”

“No. Well...maybe...I don't know.” The Doctor cocked his head. “They didn't exactly have the most advanced technology, and seeing as they're so anti-time travel I doubt they could even attempt to follow us. We're safe right here in the vortex. But let's not talk any more...”

The Doctor pinned her back to the bed once more, penetrating her delicate flower. But then Rose piped up again. “Least we're not in the control room this time.” She giggled.

The Doctor grinned and pressed a finger against her lips. “Hush.”

In response, Rose cheekily reached around and squeezed his bum, finishing what she had started earlier in the day.

The Doctor gave her an “Oh I'm going to get you for that” look, and launched another attack, harder than before and his Rose cried out in ecstasy. By the end of the night, the two lovers settled down, fast asleep in each other's arms, ever so grateful they had one another and escaped danger with their lives yet again.


End file.
